Peko
is a member of Team Baron. In the Kamen Rider Gaim summer movie, he transforms into . Personality He is loyal to Kaito, but cheats to help Team Baron win at the Inves Games. The reason he cheats is because he loves dancing, but since Inves Games were getting popular before the Beat Riders teams were branded pariahs, he cheated to make the Inves Games go by faster so he can go back to dancing. Upon Team Gaim wanting to put an end to the Inves game by gathering all Beat Rider Teams to retain their public images rather than being treated as outcasts by the people of Zawame, Peko, along with Zack show their good sides that they want to dance to make people happy. History During the course of the series, Peko is a dance lover, dancing is in his passion. He helps cheat in the Inves games with a slingshot, disarming the Lockseed user and causing them to forfeit due to being unable to control their Inves and causing Team Baron to stay at the top of the ranking. Later, during the Beat Rider scandal, he is injured by Oren, causing Kaito to back off from his fight with Oren. Peko later shows his disapproval when Kaito refuses to join the Beat Rider All-Team Dance Show, but later goes when Kaito resigns from being Team Baron's leader. Peko, along with Zack, defends the city in the event Kouta isn't available, providing backup to Zack, aka Armored Rider Knuckle. When an Inves army led by the Over Lords are invading Earth, Peko, Jonouchi, and Mai unable to find anything on Zawame City but a related compromise of Yggdrasill thanks to Ryoma's communication jam. With all resistances agreeing with Mai to use communicators, Peko and the other alliances spread out to get the civilians to safety. When hearing that Mitsuzane not just Takatora's brother, but also sided with a villain like Ryoma, Sid then Over Lord (mostly Redyue), Peko, Zack and Hideyasu got pissed off immediately to hear about it. While Peko and Mai went shopping for food in abandoned mart, they were confronted by Mitsuzane. Curious to Mitsuzane's change in attitude, he is met by the latter calling him "scum" and tried to tell Mitsuzane to leave Mai alone after he harasses her before being attacked by the Over Lord Shinmugurun, forcing Mai to follow Mitsuzane. As Mitsuzane and Shinmugurun successfully kidnap Mai, a brutally injured Peko attempts to call for help. However, his microphone recording the incident prompts Kouta and Kaito to rush to Peko's aid who attempts to tell them that it was Mitsuzane before being left in Kaito's care as Kouta goes after Mitsuzane. After Ryoma reveals his plan to reclaim Yggdrasil from the Over Lords, Peko had volunteered to go, but due to his injuries his friends forced him to stay and rest. When Mai returned but implanted with a Golden Fruit by Rosyuo, Peko still considers Mitsuzane a traitor until Ryoma arrived to take her to a hospital with his and Chucky's aid to take her there. When the two are locked in a room in the abandoned hospital, the two escape the hospital through the window by using bedsheets as a rope. Arms Like with the other New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri Energy= Matsubokkuri Energy Arms is Kurokage Shin's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form, as well as the evolved form of Kurokage. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu Shin, while the helmet Kurokage Shin wears is the with the visor. }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu Shin - Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Peko is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, His suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Peko is the only member of Team Baron with a name who is not an Armored Rider in the series. However, in the summer movie's alternate universe, he gains the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and turns into Kurokage Shin. *His alternate self is one of the two Team Baron members, whose New Generation Rider Pre-Arms suits are the same as the original Armored Rider Pre-Arms suits. *Strangely, he is the only New Generation Rider to not use a Sonic Arrow, as well as the only one with a unique weapon. In this case, Kurokage Shin uses an enhanced version of the Kagematsu. **He is also the only New Generation Rider whose both Lockseed armor and Pre-Arm suit are the same as the original Armored Rider ones: ***Same two shoulder pads. ***No Rider symbol on any part of his armor, unlike the other four main New Generation Riders. **His personal Lockseed, the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, announces "Liquid" instead of "Soda" in the Genesis Driver. This is due to the fact that pinecone soda doesn't actually exist when compared to lemon, cherry, peach, and melon soda/energy beverages. The same sound is also used in the DX Genesis Driver toy when a non-energy Lockseed is used, though any relevance between this and the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed is unknown. **He is also the only New Generation Rider who has not worked for or with Yggdrasill at any point in the series. *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin is the first Gaim Movie-Exclusive Rider to be a New Generation Rider. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 18-21, 26, 28, 31-39, 41-44 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' See also *Kamen Rider Kurokage, the Armored Rider version of Kurokage Shin Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes